


The Best Part of Me

by dragonydreams



Series: Unfamiliar Dreams [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6688246">Not My Father's Son</a>. Team Arrow throws Sara and Leonard a baby shower, with an unexpected guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Part of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from DC Comics, Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie for looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Note: Title from the song "Not My Father's Son" from the musical Kinky Boots.

Sara and Leonard were in Star City for their last visit before the baby was due when he decided to make an early appearance. Suddenly gone were plans for a scheduled C-section in three weeks, to be replaced with frantic scurrying when Sara announced that her water had just broken while setting up for her baby shower. They'd already had one in Central City, but Sara's Star City family and friends had insisted on throwing one, too.

Leonard and Quentin managed to get Sara, who was the calmest of the three, to the hospital while Donna canceled the shower. Before Leonard knew it, eighteen hours later, there was a little human wrapped in a blue blanket being placed in his arms.

He'd been afraid to hold the baby at first. It had been several decades since he'd held Lisa as a baby, after all. But once his son was in his arms, he couldn't imagine ever hurting him. 

Sara smiled wanly at him, having gotten to hold their son first after having done all of the work to bring him into the world. She held out a hand to Leonard and he sat on the edge of the bed so she could touch him while his hands were otherwise occupied. 

"I told you that you'd make a good dad," she said, dopily. Exhaustion and the drugs she'd been given working to make her sleepy.

"That has yet to be seen," Leonard quietly responded, utterly enthralled by the child in his arms.

Despite being born early, he was perfect. Ten little fingers, ten little toes, fully formed lungs (which is what the doctor had been worried about), and the bluest eyes Leonard had ever seen.

A week later, Sara was ensconced on her father's couch while Baby Shower Number Two, Take Two was about to get under way.

Felicity and Oliver were chatting with Oliver's sister, Thea. John Diggle, his wife, Lyla, and their daughter, Sara, were over with Sara. Felicity's mother, Donna, who was now also Sara's step-mother, was talking to a punk girl named Sin, and Mick.

The doorbell rang and Quentin answered it to let in Sara's mother, Dinah, Leonard's sister, Lisa, and Lisa's boyfriend, Cisco. Leonard wasn't sure why Cisco had come all the way to Star City to meet the baby when they'd be bringing him home to Central City the following week, but Lisa had insisted.

Leonard took the new arrivals as his cue to enter, holding his son.

"Now that we're all here," he drawled, drawing everyone's attention to him, "I'd like to introduce you to Dean Michael Snart."

Leonard brought Dean to Sara, who immediately held her arms out for him, and Leonard settled next to her on the couch so he could easily touch both of them.

They had spent a long time debating names for their son. While Leonard fully supported naming him after Sara's sister, Laurel, he didn't want him to have an 'L' name. Sara's suggestion of Laurence was much too close to Lewis for Leonard's comfort. Since Laurel's legal name was Dinah, they'd gone that route instead and both agreed on Dean. Michael was after Mick, of course, but also Rip, as they would not have met if not for him recruiting both of them.

The shower itself Leonard could have done without. Both of them. While the free baby items were nice, he didn't like all the fuss. Traditionally, men didn't even go to these things, but Sara had insisted that if she had to attend both of these parties, then he had to suffer with her. 

He smirked as Dinah and Donna nearly began to fight each other over who got to hold the baby first, and it was only Felicity physically dragging her mother away, insisting that the blood grandmother should have first rights that finally ended the battle. The fact that Donna had held Dean several times since they had arrived at the house from the hospital had been apparently forgotten. 

Lisa dropped down next to him, drawing him out of his observations.

"So this is what a happy family is like?" she posed, bumping her shoulder against his.

"Apparently so," Leonard agreed. "Never would have thought I'd find myself in one."

"As much as I'd hoped you would, I never thought you'd ever settle down. Family wasn't going to be in the cards for us," Lisa said, looking over at Cisco talking animatedly with Felicity. 

"Someone must have changed the deck," Leonard mused, thinking of the Time Masters. For as much as he hated them for pulling his strings, a miniscule part of him acknowledged that if they hadn't gotten him on the Waverider then he wouldn't have met Sara and wouldn't now have Dean. He was just grateful that the team had managed to recover him after he'd been pulled into the time stream when the Oculus had exploded two years ago. It had taken them six months to figure it out, but they'd succeeded. Upon his return, he and Sara had picked up the relationship that had still been new when Leonard had sacrificed himself, and they'd been together ever since.

Looking almost nervous, Leonard turned to face his sister. "Do you think--"

"You're going to be a great dad," Lisa assured him. "Your fear will keep you in check. Besides, you pretty much raised me, and I turned out pretty great."

"That you did," Leonard agreed. "Although I don't know what you see in that science geek."

"Genius has its appeals," Lisa said. 

"He's like an overgrown puppy," Leonard complained.

"Eager to please has its appeal, too," Lisa said, smirking. She laughed when Leonard's face twisted with disgust.

Lisa's laughter drew Sara's attention and she smiled at the siblings. "Do you want to hold him?" Sara asked, nodding to the baby.

Lisa bit her lip nervously and darted her eyes to Leonard, who simply nodded his encouragement. "I'm not really good with babies," Lisa hedged.

"And I am?" Sara snorted. Sara leaned forward and Leonard took their son from her arms and placed him in Lisa's. 

Sara scooted closer to Leonard, resting her head on his shoulder as she watched Lisa fall under the baby's spell.

"He's quite the charmer," Sara observed. "Just like his daddy." She kissed Leonard's cheek.

Leonard rolled his eyes, but didn't rise to the bait.

"He has the most adorable cheeks," Lisa cooed, causing Sara to laugh. Lisa looked up at her. "You don't think so?"

"Oh, I absolutely agree," Sara said, grinning. "He has his daddy's cheeks."

Leonard groaned. "Not this again."

"What? It's not my fault you had the cutest cheeks ever as a baby," Sara said. "Just ask Kendra."

"Do we have baby pictures of you?" Lisa asked, confused. "I thought those all got destroyed over time."

"No, no photos," Leonard said. "You know how we were traveling through time for a few years? Well, a few years for us?" Lisa nodded. "We came in contact with me as a baby for a little while."

"You have had a very strange life," Lisa said, turning back to the baby, who was starting to fuss. "I think he wants his mommy." 

As if on cue, Dean started to cry and Sara quickly took him back in her arms. "I think he's hungry," Sara said. "I'm going to go feed him." She stood and headed towards the guest room they'd been staying in.

"She's breastfeeding?" Lisa asked in surprise.

"Yeah, she decided that if he was willing to breastfeed, then so was she," Leonard said. "You're not getting any ideas, are you? Don't know if I'm ready to be both an uncle and a father."

"No plans for babies just now," Lisa assured him. "Although you shouldn't be surprised if Cisco comes to talk to you sometime soon."

If Leonard didn't know better, he'd think his sister was blushing as she stared at her jewelry-less left hand.

"He makes you happy?" Leonard asked, frowning. "And treats you well?"

"I love him, Lenny," Lisa said with such conviction that it was hard to argue with.

Even so, Leonard pressed. "Please. Answer my questions."

Lisa sighed as only a little sister could. "Yes, big brother, he makes me happy and treats me very well. He's never so much as even thought of raising a hand to me. And he loves me, too."

"I guess I can't ask for more than that," Leonard reluctantly said, wrapping an arm around Lisa. 

Ever since he'd gotten together with Sara, after the Oculus, Leonard had been more open to touch with those he trusted. Well, with the women he trusted; so Sara and Lisa. It was something they both seemed to appreciate.

Mick sat in the seat Sara had vacated. "I like that little friend of Sara's. She's a firecracker."

"She's half your age," Leonard pointed out. "Sara says she's like her little sister, so be careful."

"Hey, Pot, who you calling Kettle?" Mick teased. 

Leonard tilted his head to concede that point. "The warning still stands. Sara took Sin under her wing, no pun intended, and will protect her against anyone she thinks wrongs her."

"You're getting ahead of yourself," Mick pointed out. "All's I said was that she's a firecracker."

"And we all know how you like firecrackers," Lisa said.

Sara returned, carrying Dean, and was led to the pile of presents on the dining room table. 

"Yo, Tall and Scary; bring the baby daddy over here," Sin called out.

"I think she likes you, too," Lisa said as the three of them stood to join the others gathered around the presents. 

Donna happily took Dean in her arms as Thea took charge of handing him and Sara presents to open. She took diligent notes about who gave which gifts, presumably for sending thank you cards later. Being among polite society was too much work sometimes, Leonard thought.

After all the gifts had been opened and cake had been eaten, the guests finally left and Leonard and Sara were able to retire to their room with Dean. 

They collapsed on the bed, the sleeping baby between them, exhausted from all of the social interaction.

"Did you have fun?" Leonard asked, because that's really all that mattered to him.

"I did," Sara admitted. "I don't get to see these guys nearly enough anymore, and it'll be even less with Dean in the picture now. I think Sin might move to Central City, though."

"Don't tell Mick that," Leonard grumbled. 

That got Sara's attention. She leaned up to look at him. "Why's that?"

"I think they took a shine to each other," Leonard said. 

Sara frowned. "I don't know how I feel about that."

"Don't know how much say you'll have in the matter," Leonard pointed out. "But I haven't seen anyone turn Mick's head in a very long time."

Sara giggled. "But can you just picture them together? She's smaller than I am, and Mick's _huge_."

"Thanks so much for that image," Leonard groaned.

Sara stroked her fingers over Dean's fuzzy head and soft cheeks for a moment before she hesitantly said, "Cisco asked me what our schedule is going to be like when we get back to Central. More specifically, your schedule."

Leonard sighed. "Yeah, Lisa told me he wants to talk to me."

"You okay with that?" Sara asked. She knew he wasn't thrilled with Lisa's relationship with the metahuman.

Leonard rested his hand on Dean's chest, stretching one finger out to brush against Sara's hand. 

"How can I begrudge my baby sister the person who makes her almost as happy as you and Dean make me?" he finally said.

Sara leaned up to kiss him softly. "You're a good man, a great big brother, and you're gonna be a wonderful father."

"What about husband?" Leonard tentatively asked.

"What?" Sara sat up abruptly, causing Dean to stir, but not wake up.

Marriage was something they had talked about, but they had both agreed that just because they were having a child together that didn't mean they needed a marriage certificate. They knew they loved each other and that was enough for them. 

"I wasn't going to do this yet," Leonard said, reaching into his pocket to extract something before sitting up himself. He opened the velvet box and presented it to Sara. "I was going to wait a while, until Dean was bigger, and we weren't staying with your parents. We're already a family. I love you. I will always love you. I'd like to be your husband and not just your 'baby daddy'." Sara laughed through the tears in her eyes. "Sara, will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course I'll marry you," Sara squealed loudly, pulling Leonard into a kiss.

Outside their room, they could hear Donna excitedly saying, "Did she say what I think she said? They're getting married?"

Quentin was doing his best to keep his wife from bursting into the room. "Yes, dear, they're going to get married. Let's not interrupt them right now."

"They're not having sex," Donna insisted. "I remember giving birth. She's not having sex for a few more weeks, maybe even months."

"Thank you, I did not need to be thinking about that," Quentin said. "Still, let them have their moment. You can start planning their wedding tomorrow."

Leonard's quiet laughter cut off as that horrifying thought sunk in. "She's going to want to plan our wedding, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is," Sara agreed, still laughing, now at her fiancé's face as much as her step-mother's words. "You still want to marry me?"

"Absolutely."

The End


End file.
